1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna structure, in particular, to an antenna structure for telecommunication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones or any type of telecommunication devices have become part of the personal belongings of people in modern society. The main function of the telecommunication device used to be dialing, texting or wireless internet surfing. However, with the advance of science and technology, due to the portable characteristic of mobile phones, developers have tended to integrate the functions associated with daily life into mobile phones, such as the function of contactless smart cards. Contactless smart cards utilize close range sensitivity to employ the function of the chip in the card. Currently, the contactless smart cards are widely used in daily life, such as contactless credit cards in PayPass™ and VISA WAVE format, Easy Card for public transportation, i-cash of 7-11, access card or membership card with ID identification function, etc. The smart cards above provide convenient service for the user in daily life, and hence, developers tend to integrate the function of the smart card into mobile phones which carried by people in daily life, to transform the mobile phones which were used to telecommunicate into mobile phones which may be used as a credit card, e-wallet, public transportation tickets or identity identification devices. The mobile phones with the above function typically have a near field communication antenna (NFC antenna) positioned therein, and most of the communication antennas are positioned on the mother board of a mobile phone.